


Kisses to Accidental Nicknames

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Yellow Acacias [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Neck Kissing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: When neck kisses go too far. Aka I blame my friends heavily for this
Relationships: Huey Duck/Dewey Duck
Series: Yellow Acacias [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Kisses to Accidental Nicknames

Their bodies landed on the bed, no longer sitting.

Dewey kissed Huey over and over. He kept doing so until Huey interrupted and started kissing his neck. He kissed him from top to bottom with no signs of stopping. Dewey started giggling and squealing. He held onto his older brother tightly, so much so that their bodies were stuck on each other like glue. Huey didn't have to look at his face to know how red it was becoming.

Quiet moans came from Dewey as he squirmed. The blue clad duckling wasn't able to help himself in the slightest. Any more and he'd be a mess that couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, stop it Daddy!" Dewey managed to moan out.

Huey stopped immediately and pulled back. His eyes were widened as he looked at Dewey. His younger brother's face was crimson red.

"...I just said that, didn't I?"

Huey nodded. Louie popped his head up and laid his arm on the mattress. The other one raised up, showing his phone in hand.

"I got it recorded, too." Louie added.

He played the recorded audio over and over again, causing Dewey's face to become even redder. Huey backed up, not even turning around. When he got to the end of the bed, he laid his foot onto the ladder.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed now."

Huey climbed up the ladder onto his part of the bunk bed. He put the blanket over himself. His head, aside his beak, was the only thing not covered by the blanket. Louie kept playing the recording even after Huey went to his bunk. He heard Dewey trying his best not to scream from embarrassment, which he didn't blame him for.

The oldest triplet was internally screaming himself.


End file.
